The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many mobile applications running on a mobile device, such as a laptop computer, a tablet computer, a smart phone and the like, depend on location information of the mobile device. The location information can be determined by the mobile device or a server device that is in communication with the mobile device.